Little Talks
by Munkman13
Summary: What the frick caused Simon to go back and save Jeanette after he chickened out the first time! What happened between log shots.


Coward, Traitor, Betrayer,Pathetic. He thought to himself.

Simon was crying softly sitting on a rock in a small clearing. He had managed to slip away from the others as they had made their way back to the raft.

Coward, you left her to die!

"No no no nooo!" He moaned to himself burying his face in his paws, but he had to face the reality of the situation.

He had left Jeanette to die.

Running away with his tail between his legs while Dave and Alvin went to save her. Selflessly without a second thought. While he the responsible one as Alvin had pointed out many times left because he was too afraid to cross A STINKING LOG!

A sob escaped his throat and it felt like he was going to throw up.

_He_ wouldn't have thrown up. Simon thought to himself his sadness slowly being replaced with frustration.

"Oh no, he would have swooped in to save the day!" Simon said out loud sarcasm dripping off his every word.

Simone. How he hated that name, brought about by a spider bite Simon shuddered to think that _that_ was what would be waiting for him if he ever let his personality go unchecked.

He hated the person for using his body to do Alvin like antics ... and... yet... he still envied Simone with all of his charm and grace he had managed to get closer to Jeanette then He ever did.

Or would Simon thought dejectedly. Jeanette was probably dead now along with Dave, Alvin and that Zoe lady with the strange Castaway fixation. Burned to death by molten magma or crushed under a falling boulder.

**And ze will never know the depths of your amour.** Simon sat bolt upright on the rock he looked around wildly in an attempt to pinpoint the origin of the voice.

"H...Hello?" Simon called out tentatively "Who...Who's there?"

**It is only me moi ami.**

"Who are you?" Simon said in annoyance as he could not pick out where the voice was coming from, it seemed to almost reverberate around the entire clearing.

**Why I thought you of all people would be able to recognize the sound of my voice.**

****"Come out now! Where I can see you!" Simon shouted fear taking control of him.

**Look down**

****Simon did not know why he obeyed the voice but for some overwhelming reason he followed its orders. He gazed down between his knees and saw a small puddle had formed out of his tears. Not very deep but it was just barely able to show a reflection.

What Simon did not expect was for it to look like him but _not_ be him. The chipmunk in the tears was holding an inner confidence and panache which Simon expected could put Alvin to shame with a mere glance.

The chipmunk had a leaf bandana wrapped around his head and his chin was held high an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?" Simon whispered in awe already expecting the answer.

**Bonjour I am SIMONE!** the chipmunk said grandly as Simon merely stared in wonder before an irritated look crossed his face he stood up and walked away from the puddle shaking his head and muttering under his breath.

"No nonono impossible, simply illogical the only reasonable explanation is I am cracking up. Yes! that must be it! I'm crazy! congratulations Alvin I'm finally there!"

"Simon" a voice said from directly behind him, Turning swiftly Simon came face to face with the figure in the puddle.

"This is no dream moi ami." Simon was completely dumbstruck by the chipmunk standing in front of him.

"You love the gem that you call Jeanette do you not?" Simone asked without making it a question.

"I... well... I care for her deeply but I would not say it in exactly those type of words..." Simon said before being cut off by Simone

"Would you say that no gem could match her beauty?" Simone said leaning close into Simon's face.

"Well..."

"WOULD YOU SAY NO GEM COULD MATCH HER BEAUTY!" Simone thundered to the top of the mango trees

"NO STAR COULD MATCH HER BEAUTY!" Simon roared right back. Simone smiled a self-satisfied smile before turning his back and beginning to walk away into the bushes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Simon shouted hurrying after him.

**The spider toxin is wearing off my friend soon I shall be forced back into the cavernous depths of your mind.**

**"**What do you mean!" Simon shouted chasing after the fading voice

**I will disappear, But know this I am still apart of you. And tell my little butterball friend that I found you as well as the one he calls Dave.**

With that last thought the voice went silent and Simon found himself alone. Somehow the voice... Simone had led him to a ledge of rock overlooking the rotten old log that served as a bridge.

Looking down upon it Simon saw Dave standing on one side Zoe on the other holding a vine that lead out onto the log pulling on it was Alvin and connected to the vine was Jeanette.

Jeanette... To Simon no solar system full of stars could match her beauty. From her silk soft chocolate fur, to her dark purple irises, she was perfection in just a few inches of height, intelligent, polite, happy and was the opposite of his uptightness yet still knew when enough was enough unlike Alvin and Brittany.

And he had left her to die.

Coward, Pathetic

**Fly my friend save our love!**

A shout burst in Simon's brain. He looked around wildly already knowing he would not see Simone yet dearly wishing he could find a spider to bring back the boy who Jeanette so richly deserved.

Instead he saw a vine. Calculations ran rapidly through his head as he finally realized why Simone had brought him here.

Tightening the vine around his waist Simon went to the edge of the ledge, he felt his dry mouth move but was not aware of what words came out, the only things his was aware of was Jeanette looking up her beautiful eyes widening in surprise and awe before she shouted out.

"Simone!"

"It's Simon!" Simon shouted back before taking the plunge.


End file.
